Mysterious
by The Dark Imperial
Summary: A mysteriously man appears, claiming to know Ichigo and what's this! Ichigo knows this man as well? Even respects him! Not exactly a summery. Warning, smarter and slightly perverted Ichigo XD And for those of you redirected here from 'The Shadow of A Ghostly Hero' Hiro Masamune is Danny. AN: Story is sequel to 'The Shadow of A Ghostly Hero' Don't Like? Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there. I am The The Dark Imperial, this is**

**my first Bleach fanfic and probably somewhere**

**between 11 to 15 in general (Meaning all**

**category). So please bear with me till this ****story**

**becomes good. And if you can, please help me if**

**I make a mistake.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own ****Bleach nor Hiro Masamune****)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

><p>[Unknown Location, Unknown time.]<p>

"Hmm. Interesting." said a voice. It belonged to

a man who had raven hair and icy blue eyes.

The man looked a the screens that showed

multiple videos of people fighting. One was

showing an orange haired boy fighting strange

creatures that wore with a giant kitchen knife like sword.

"Yes. I know." said another voice as the man

turned around to see another man with Silver-

white hair and dark black eyes.

"I haven't seen him for quite some time." said

the first man.

"Neither have I." said the other.

"I don't understand. Why would our help be

needed? He looks like he's doing fine." spoke he

first man.

"Yes. I know. But the enemy he has right now is

not to be taken lightly. And if this enemy has a

connection with _them _than we both know that our

little Soul Reaper friends can not defeat them. Even with

the help he receives from the Soul Society."

explained the other man ans the first person

nodded to himself.

"So that's why your sending me?" asked the

raven haired man while the other nodded. "But

how can I stay near them? It's like the middle of

school year."

"Just answered you own question." said the

other man and the raven haired one's eye

twitched.

"I'll get you back for this one." said the raven

haired man and the other guy chuckled and

walked away.

"Whatever. Just don't blow your cover." said the

Silver haired man and he threw something at the

raven haired teen.

"I wonder if Genny boy would remember me." wondered the raven haired man.

The teen looked at the screens one more time

and then walked towards them with a smirk and

with his final words, he vanished from sight.

"I'm coming for you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

It was a normal day in Karakura Town, the birds

were chirping, the wind was blowing and the

students of Karakura High were in class as it

was about to be in session. Everyone was happy

and talking to someone else with the exception

of only one individual.

Her name was Orihime Inoue. At the moment,

she was looking through the window at the

ground, hoping for a certain orange haired friend

of her would arrive.

"Is something wrong, Inoue?' asked a man and

said girl looked at the man. The name of said

man was Uryu Ishida.

"Huh? No, I'm fine." said Orihime.

"Well, that's a lie." said another person and this

time it was a girl. Her name was Tatsuki

Arisawa. Her best friend.

"W-w-what do you mean?" asked Orihime

nervously.

"What's bothering you?" asked Tatsuki .

"Nothing, I'm just bored that's all." replied

Orihime.

And with that, they began a normal and happy

conversation, even though Uryu stopped talking

after that since he didn't really want to.

It wasn't long after the bell rang and the

students sat in their seats as the teacher

arrived.

Yet today the orange haired boy that Orihime

was wanting to come, to make them know that

he was alive, didn't appear.

"Listen up, kids." said the teachers catching

everyone's attention. "We have a new student

joining us today so be nice with him."

When she said that, the students started to think,

a new student? At the middle of the year?

"Say hello, will you?' asked the teacher as a

person came in the door, he had raven black hair

and pale blue eyes and wore a pair of glasses.

"Hi there. I'm Hiro Masamune, nice to meet you

all." said the boy.

The class went on after that like no other. No

one except Uryu noticed that the new guy, Hiro

Masamune was giving glances towards Orihime,

him and their friend Sado. yet he seemed to look

like that he was searching for someone.

After a boring few hours of learning, it was lunch

time.

Orihime happily ate her lunch and noticed the

new boy was looking outside at the sky as if he

was looking for someone. Tatsuki noticed that

her friend was looking at someone with a curious

eye and followed her gaze.

Raising her eye brow at this, she went to

Orihime.

"What are you looking at?" asked Tatsuki making

the girl squeak and almost drop her lunch.

Orihime looked at her and gave a nervous laugh

then talked.

"Oh, nothing. Just the sky." said Orihime

nervously.

"Do you find it weird?" asked Tatsuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Orihime.

"You know, someone starting school in the

middle of the year." said Tatsuki and Orihime

just shrugged.

"No. Not really." said Orihime.

The new boy noticed them looking at him and

gave a slight wave at them. Then he stood up

and walked towards them.

"Hey, I'm Hiro Masamune. You two are Orihime

Inoue and your Tatsuki Arisawa right?" asked

Hiro.

Tatsuki tensed and Orihime replied.

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Orihime.

"Well, Ichigo told me of you two. You know,

Ichigo Kurosaki." replied the boy.

'He's one of Ichigo's friends?' thought Orihime.

She was a little confused because she had never

heard of any Hiro Masamune from Ichigo.

"Speaking if Ichigo.. Where is he? He's in this

school, right?" asked Hiro.

"Uh, yes. He's not been coming here these past

few days." said Tatsuki, a little relieved that this

was one of Ichigo's friends and not a stalker.

Hey! Don't judge her!

"Is he sick?" asked Hiro with worry in his voice.

"No one knows." replied Tatsuki with a small

shrug and the bell rang. Then everyone went

back to their seats.

And just like that, lunch had ended.

It didn't take long for the last bell to ring and

school was over for the day. Orihime had a

friendly chat with her friend and left for home,

yet unknown to her, she was being followed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that my viewers is the first chapter, and remember all forms of reviews are welcomed.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there and welcome back to 'Mysterious'! The last chapter was boring and short. Prey and hope that this one would be bigger. XD**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**"Inner personality speaking in hosts mind"**_

_**'Inner personality thinking to himself'**_

-line break-

Orihime enter her home, looked up and yelped.

There stood a woman with orange hair a big bust. Beside her was a short child with snow white hair.

But the presence of Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya was not the thing that made her yelp.

What made her yelp was the incredibly large flat screen TV on her wall that had weird tentacles on the edges.

"Huh? Of Orihime-chan your back!" said Rangiku as she ran to her.

"What's this, Rangiku-san? asked the baffled Orihime, motioning the big TV

"Oh this?" asked Rangiku but the screen came to life. The visual showed an old nan with a scar on the top of his head. He also had no hair but he did have a ginormous beard, making Orihime think how long it took him to grow such a thing.

"Head Captain!" Both Rangiku and Toshiro greeted and bowed to him.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Report." spoke Yamamoto.

"The spiritual level of Karakura town has remain unchanged. Aizen has not made his move yet." Reported Hitsugaya.

"Good. And it appears that we have found out Aizen's plans." spoke Yamamoto and glanced at Orihime.

"Oh! I'll just leave then." she said with a smile.

"No. It concerns the living as well." Yamamoto ordered and Orihime stopped in her track.

Toshiro raised and eye brow. Why could someone from the world of the living need to hear Aizen's plan?

"Aizen tends to create the Oken. It is a tool that is used to open a portal that leads to The Spirit King's dimension." Yamamoto explained and Toshiro's eyes widened.

"The Spirit King?" Orihime wonder, the shinigami has a king?

And so Yamamoto began, telling that Aizen planned to the souls of every living being in Karakura town to create the then left. Another person came in the screen.

"Momo!" Toshiro gasped. What was she doing up?

"Um, excuse me I must go tell Ichigo about this." Orihime went out.

"And I think I'll go to the bathroom. Have fun Captain!" Rangiku said as she winked at Toshiro with a smile and left the room as well.

"The Spirit King eh?" Toshiro heard and unknown voice and swiftly turned with his eyes narrowed.

"Who's there?!" He yelled.

"No ones there Toshiro, you alone in the room.". Momo replied from behind the screen.

Toshiro exhaled in relief and turned to his childhood friend with a smile.

-line break-

Orihime exited her home and tried to locate her fellow orange haired human.

She waited for several seconds till she felt it. It was very weak but it didn't feel like it was in distress. She walked towards it. In only a few minutes of walking she reached a werehouse.

She took another step forward but bumped into something.

"Owwwww!" she bucked down and clutched her nose and made a cute noise. But when she open her eyes, she noticed that the ants on the ground were avoiding the place where she hurt her nose.

"Hn?" She looked back up and touched the invisible wall. It felt solid, even though there was nothing there.

"Ichigo..."

-line break-

*pant* *pant*

It was coming.

*pant*

But from where? Where is that annoying blond haired bitch?

"Hiya!" a battle cry was heard through a monstrous voice.

Out of no where, a figure jumped in front of him and he saved himself from being stabbed by a zanpatou by blocking it with his own. The figure was small, a girl with a scary mask on her face. She wore a red tracksuit.

"What's the matter Ichigo?! Can't hold on?" she taunted the boy with orange hair and another scary mask. But this mask had a different design to it.

From the sidelines, their friends watched their progress in training.

"Shinji, Ichigo's progress is very slow." commented a man who wore a green suit and an afro hair style.

"I know. At this rate, he can easily be killed by Aizen."replied another man with a bowl hair style and an orange shirt.

"Hn?!"

"Hachi, what seems to be the problem?" asked Shinji.

The giant man with pink hair and pink mustache had his eyes open wide.

"Someone broke through my barrier." Hachi said in shock.

Everyone who heard whipped their heads to him, then the entrance to the underground training facility.

Their hands went to their zanpatou by reflex, waiting for the intruder to arrive. They also had to tune out the sound of Hiyori smacking Ichigo in the face with her sandal once again.

The sounds of stepping filled their senses and the intruder entered the stairway.

Shinji's eyes widened . "Don't attack!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him oddly.

"You know her?" asked Rose.

"Yes." Shinji gave a serious look. At that moment, Ichigo threw Hiyori through the air and she crashed in a boulder in front of them. " She's Orihime Inoue, the love of my life."

"You said the same thing about me." a female voice chimed it was Lisa.

"Me too." said Hiyori as she got out of the rubble then noticed that Orihime was here. "What is she doing here?!"

"Ichigo?" They heard Orihime ask.

"Orihime?;" what are you doing here?!" He asked but then turned his head towards his fellow vizards. " Would you excuses us for a moment?" Then pulled Orihime as far away from them as he could.

"I feel slightly offended that Ichigo doesn't want us in his personal life." spoke Rose offhandedly.

"Tch. Does it really matter?" Kensei followed.

"No it doesn't." Shinji answered then looked at the clock in his hand. "Oh my, its almost lunch time."

"So Orihime. How did you find me?" asked Ichigo. "Never mind that, why are you here?"

"Oh you see..."

An explanation after

"Aizen must be stopped." Ichigo calmly replied. That is, if you call speaking through gritted teeth calmly.

"When you didn't come to school the last few days I-we were kinda worried about you." Orihime said with a blush, realizing that mistake.

"Don't I'm fine. Just training to get stronger." Ichigo said.

"...I understand." Orihime said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Ichigo said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Orihime blushed and began to shutter due to the sudden physical touch. Especially from get long lasting crush. "U-uh. I think I should be leaving."

And she was gone before he knew it.

'That was fast.' Ichigo thought to himself.

_"Considering those bid boobs of her, that was fast." _said another voice in his mind.

"Shut up you," grumbled Ichigo, a little blood rushed in his cheeks. 'I'm not a pervert'

"Oi, Ichigo! It's lunch time!" he heard a yell.

"Finally." Ichigo groaned. He was hungry since morning. "Coming!"

Lunch was the same is as it has been for these past few days.

They had their preferred choices of food in their chop sticks

"Itadakimasu!"

But then they froze in mid bight, as they felt an enormous amount of spirit energy.

And it was coming from the entrance. They turned their heads to where the power was coning from and saw a figure walking down the staircase.

And it wasn't Orihime.

-line break- one hour ago-

Uryu Ishida, the smartest student in class, also the class rep, and the last Quincy (he didn't like to count his dad) was suspicious of one new student. Or to put it more simply, was suspicious of one Hiro Masamune. Masamune was currently talking to Tatauki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue. The whole class Uryu noticed that Hiro was glanceing at them and him.

Not long after, the bell rang and class was over for the day. But Uryu's investigation wasn't.

As everyone exited class, Uryu saw Hiro following Orihime, at every turn.

Great, a stalker.

So he followed Hori who followed Orihime.

Hiro stopped and turned promoting Uryu to dive in an alley to avoid being spotted.

He noticed Hiro's eyes narrow and then saw him go the opposite direction Orihime went. But hr still followed anyway...

Hiro was about to enter an apartment which Uryu thought was Hiro's. But before he did though, Hiro quickly turned his head towards Uryu's temporary hideout and gave a toothy grin.

"Phych!"

And with that, Hiro entered the apartment.

Uryu stood baffled, he was caught?! But wait. Why was he grinning?

-line break-

**Now that was a mysterious chapter... Get it? No? Sorry about that bad joke. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**And so, the saga continues...**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach)**

**-line break-**

"Who are you?!" Ichigo demanded, Zangetsu pointed at the stranger. But even he knew that it was useless, the crazy spiritual pressure this man was outputting, made him feel like he was fighting Kenpachi again, for the first time.

The man simply looked confused for a second. "You don't remember me?" Then he laughed. "Of course you don't, if you did, I'd have to eliminate you this instant."

The sound of cups falling on the ground was heard.

The next thing Ichigo saw was that Kensei and Shinji were in front and behind him, their Zanpatou touching his neck.

"Who are you?" asked the Vizard leader.

"Do you truly think its gonna be that easy threaten me, young ones especially with such low leveled weapons?" asked the stranger, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes.

Kensei and Shinji's eyes widen.

'Can't move!" they thought simultaneously.

Ichigo also heard the sound of crashing and turned to see that the other Vizards were on the ground, unconscious.

"Now we can talk with no interruptions." the man said his hair floating slightly due to invisible wind. Ichigo turned to him to see Kensei and Shinji also unconscious.

"Bastard!" Ichigo charged but just as Zangetsu was about to touch the intruder's skin, Ichigo found himself unable to move.

"Now, now, Ichigo, you should know better than this, what would Lord Silver think if one on his subordinates attacks said subordinates commander in charge." the man tsked.

"What the fell are you talking about?!" Ichigo asked. But his face froze, his mouth wide open.

"Now then." The man moved Zangetsu away from his face and pulled something out of his pocket. "Say 'ah'"

Then he pushed something in Ichigo's mouth.

"And as for my name, I am currently known as Hiro Masamune."

Then all Ichigo remember was pain which lasted for a few seconds and passing out.

-line break-

Ichigo opened his eyes and a great blue sky above him.

Key word, above.

His eyes met another pair. The white parts were black and the pupils were yellow.

"Hey Ichigo!" the person greeted, giving the orange haired teen a toothy grin, showing his black teeth.

Ichigo's eyes widened before he hurriedly pushed the nan away.

"W-what the hell!" Ichigo gasped out.

"Cool it, kingy. Everything is just fine ." the black and white version of him gave the teen a sly smirk.

"Ichigo." another voice spoke, it was much deeper than Ichigo's.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried out in relief. "What am I doing here?"

"We would also like to know." spoke Zangetsu in his ever so calmed voice.

"But that question can be answered by the brat in the sky." The hollow within him said.

"What?" Ichigo asked in confusion and turned his head to where Hollow was pointing with his finger.

In the air, a child sat in a lotus position. He had orange hair and had the same... facial... expression... like him.

The boy opened his eyes and gazed at Ichigo.

"Your me?" Ichigo said.

"Yes and no." said the younger version of him.

"Eh?" asked Hollow,

"I can transform into anyone you want. For i am simply a program that exists to implant sealed away memories of those who eat the memory pill.

"Sealed away memories?/Anyone we want?" Asked both Ichigo and Hollow at the same time.

"Yes." replied little Ichigo. But it was more or less directed to Hollow. Then it emitted a bright light and when it died down, Ichigo met the womanly figure.

It was his mother.

"M-mom?" Ichigo whispered out. But then light once again emitted from that person and this time, Yoruichi stood there, wearing a cat outfit in her underwear.

"W-what the hell?!" Ichigo covered his eyes in vain while Hollow whistled and Zangetsu disappeared, the only thing left in his place was a few drops of blood

"I simply turned into what would catch your attention the most." 'Yoruichi' spoke in a sultry voice.

"I can't even look at you!" Ichigo yelled, covering his eyes with his hand, although there was a slight gap between them.

"Then why are you peeking?"

"Gagh" Ichigo realised he was caught.

"But if you prefer..." 'Yoruichi' trailed then transformed back to little Ichigo. "This form. Then I must comply."

"W-who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"The question is, Ichigo, who are you?" said the mini Ichigo pointing at Ichigo.

"What?" asked Ichigo then there was a bright light reaching the far corners of Ichigo's mind.

-line break-

Ichigo grunted as he got up, his head hurt like hell. The major headache almost made him fall down.

"My head." Ichigo moaned once again.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ichigo." he heard Shinji speak.

"Shut it, Shinji." Ichigo was finally able to get up but his eyes were still closed.

"Now don't be rude Ichigo." another voice said, but this one didn't sound like anyone he knew.

His eyes snapped open and he saw someone who he thought was a dram.

"S-senpai!?" Ichigo gaped.

"Yosh." Hiro greeted.

"What are you doing?" asked the orange haired teen.

"At the moment, talking to Shinji." replied Hiro.

"Don't worry Ichigo, he's told me all about your situation." Shinji spoke then put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Its okay... i won't judge you."

"What's that supposed t-." Ichigo blinked. "What did you tell him?"

"That we used to date." replied Hiro then he dodged a punch by Ichigo who had a creeped out look in his face.

"That's bull!" Ichigo yelled, his face red with anger.

"It all made sense, your a humongous prude, never look at women like a man should. And your still a virgin." Shinji grinned through the each sentence.

"S-shut up!" Ichigo yelled.

_"Wow, they actually solved the greatest mystery of earth. I always knew you were gay kingy." _Hollow said inside Ichigo's head.

The other two males stood silent for serval seconds... Then laughed their hearts out.

"It couldn't be help. Your a real prude Ichigo." Shinji stopped laughing.

"Sorry if we hurt your man-pride, squirt." Hiro added.

_"Although they brought out some valid points." _Hollow laughed as well.

_"...I agree." _ Ichigo heard Zangetsu speak.

'Not you too!' Ichigo mentally cried, anime style.

All three heard groaning and knew what it meant.

Ichigo found this the perfect time to pull Hiro away from Shinji and run.

Just as they were far from ear shot, Ichigo stopped.

"What are you doing here?" asked, this time far serious.

"Aizen." Hiro replied.

Ichigo's mood brightened. "Your here to stop Aizen?!"

"Nah. Just checking something. If our sources are true, then Aizen shall be eliminated. If not, I'll let him do whatever he wants.

"..." Ichigo made a face. "Ehhh?!"

"Just as i said." spoke Hiro.

"But Aizen is planning tp kill hundreds of people!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Correction, hundreds of humans. Neither Lord Areguntam or I care. Their population has escalated really out of control." Hiro spoke.

Ichigo stood in shock. "But our job is to protect Earth!"

"Key word, protect Earth. Not it's inhabitants." Hiro turned and began to walk away. "But if it means that much to you, I'll see what I can do."

Ichigo exhaled in relief, their chances to defeat Aizen just in creased by a mile. "S-senpai! Wait for me!"

As they reached the Vizards, Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly worried, their first meeting, didn't turn out so well.

"So, how's Ichigo's progress in controlling his hollow powers?" asked Hiro.

"Tch. The idiot can't even stay in that form for a minute." spoke Hiyori.

Hiro looked confused. "Who said that?"

Hiyori looked annoyed for a second. "Me."

"Mi? Where are you? I can't see you anywhere." Hiro magically pulled out a binocular and started searching for this 'Mi'. (What? None of you watched 'Rush Hour' movie before, Jackie-chan is in it?)

A tick mark appeared the top of Hiyori's noggin. "Down here you nimrod!" Hiro had to have seen her, they were like 15 feet apart!

Hiro looked down at the blond. "Where did you come from, shrimp?"

Ichigo and the others held their breaths as multiple tick marks appeared on Hiyori. Shinji in particular was surprised that anyone was hurt... yet.

"Your quite ugly for a boy you know that?"

That... was the last straw.

Magically her sandal appeared in her hand... and SMACK!

Everyone who watched made this face. 0o0

Ichigo blinked a few times feeling a little stinging sensation on his cheek, but he didn't feel the ground under his feet.

"What the hell?!"

"Legendary comedy art: Kurosaki barrier." Hiro spoke smugly. Then let Ichigo go.

Ichigo fell on the ground with a thud. The full ferocity of the pain came in full force, causing the substitute shinigami moaned in pain.

"It's always fun making _small _comments about _small _people being _small_." Hiro said, smirking. Everyone laughed. Even Hachi couldn't help himself.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Hiyori had her hollow mask on. And the only things stopping her from tearing the four eyes in front of her was that Shinji had a firm grip on her cloth who was also laughing.

Ichigo got up from the ground and swore he would get back at Hiro... Somehow.

Suddenly he felt someone wrap their arm around his shoulder. Turning his head, he came face to face with the very devil he was thinking of.

"That's not very good Ichigo, if your that weak, your enemies will obliterate you. So, how would you feel about being my apprentice?" He heard Hiro ask. The grip on him tightened. And he began to feel an incredible amount of killing intent that made him sweat. Even the weather dared him to say no cause the who training facility became freezing cold.

"H-h-hai." Ichigo answered, swallowing the lump in his throat. 'Mommy!'

"Yay!" Hiro cheered and everyone gave a sigh if relief. The heat returned to the room.

"That was intense." Rose muttered.

"You said that very same way when I asked how your first time having sex was." Love stated.

Shinji and Hachi and Rose shared a look.

"Low down the hentai stuff man." they replied in unison.

"Your training will start today." they heard Hiro's voice say, turning their heads the Vizards saw Hiro eating their food. "Right after lunch."

-line break-

**what an odd way to end a chapter, eh? But I'll follow suit.**

**What? Its lunch time here**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reading this story, follow and favorite ing it. Please dead this chapter and tell me of how you think of of. All forms of reviews are welcomed.**

**Guess what? The Arrancar finally appear in this chapter.**

**And so, the saga continues...**

**-line break-**

Ichigo was running for his dear life.

But unlike usual, right now, he was scared as hell!

"I can't keep this up anymore!" He yells, showing down just a bit. Just to be poked with hundreds of thin needles, promoting him to run faster.

"Nonsense! Run faster! It's only been an hour and you haven't even ran a quarter the Length of Japan!" Hiro yelled.

The current predicament he was in is quite, nerve reckoning. He was on those running things people used to exercise. With a wall behind him that sported hundreds of thin senbon like needles. The wheels underneath him ran faster, far more of Ichigo's current running speed.

Ichigo had to think quick. The needles behind him could instantly kill him. By sheer reflex and dumb luck, Ichigo flash stepped out of harms way.

"*Gasp, pant, pant*" he took heavy breaths as he fell on the ground on his back.

Hiro took his glasses off and wiped them. "You know Ichigo with the strength, speed, stamina you have now, you can't even beat my daughter."

Ichigo stops panting, "You have a daughter?"

"Doesn't matter. Now get up, warm up time is over." Hiro ordered.

"Ohhh! C'mon! Its like 1 in the morning! Everyone went to sleep. Just look at my face! I'm sleep talking here." Ichigo said, motioning his baggy eyes. They had been training for hours. And by training , Ichigo just worked out to show how strong and fast he is.

"... Fine." Hiro caved and Ichigo closed his eye lids in relief. "I think now I know why you don't have a girlfriend, your stamina is so weak that she'd fall asleep in the middle if a 'nightly session'." He said but Ichigo hadn't said a word.

For a moment Hiro was confused but then he heard snoring. He chuckled and spoke. "Look at me, I'm talking like I'm crazy again."

_'You still are.'_ a voice in his head said.

"Shut up, you." Hiro grumbles then chuckles. A small light appeared beside him which began to grow till it was the size of a door.

"Hahaha! Craaazzy." He singed, walking inside the portal.

-Time Skip, A Few Days Later-

Things had been going well for Ichigo, really well. He had gotten stronger and faster. His skills of using his Zanpatou had risen exceptionally well. But one thing still remained.

The hollow power inside him.

"Senpai." Ichigo said.

"Hn?" asked Hiro as they crossed blades once more. His Zangetsu seeping with spiritual pressure. It turns out, if you used your energy on a blade you can make them stronger, sharper and much easy to swing.

"Can you help me with my hollow powers?" Ichigo asked before being shoved back by Hiro.

"Sure." Hiro said, the wooden sword in his hand disappeared.

The Vizards watched from the side lines. Well, the men(minus Love who fell asleep reading his 'educational' magazine) were anyway. Hiyori was outside the where house. And Lisa was reading 'educational' books and giggled to herself.

"I still find it hard to believe that Hiro lasted this long against Ichigo's Zangetsu with a wooden sword." Kensei grumbled. The pure notion of the thought made him laugh. At first anyway.

"Hiro Masamune. I don't trust him." Shinji said and the others looked at him, surprised.

"But you were the one who told us to let him train Ichigo." Rose commented. His yellowish orange hair flowed slightly.

"Yes, but didn't tell you to trust him." Shinji said, eyes narrowed at the glasses wearing man.

"Then what is this?" asked Love.

"A temporary truce. We let him do what he wants, of course there is a boundary line. And he helps us defeat Aizen." Shinji explained.

"Perhaps it is the right thing to do." Hachi joined the conversation. "Having Mr. Masamune an ally is better than having him as an enemy."

All four shivered slightly, thinking of the intense spiritual pressure that rivaled the one Captain Commander. The sheer thought of more people like Yamamoto was frightening.

A thought passed through Kensei's mind. "I am not helping the Soul Society."

The others seed to understand what he was implying.

"We're not helping the Shinigami. We are simply settling old scores with Aizen." Shinji assured. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend Kensei, remember that"

-With Ichigo-

"What do you need my help with?" asked Hiro. Sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. A cup of tea appeared in his hands.

Ichigo followed suit. "I can't control it. I can only summon his power and keep it for a few seconds."

"Doesn't he have a name?" Asked Hiro.

"Should he?"

"You can't just call him, hollow or an it. It's offensive you know."

"Then what should I call him? He never gave me a name."

"You should work that out between you. For now. I think I know what the problem is."

"You do?!"

"Yes, your not on equal terms with him."

"Nani?"

"Your hollow disrespects you. That's why he's not willing to lend you his power. And the way your using his power right now is by forcing him. Thus it only appears for a few seconds."

"He's gotta give it to me willingly? That'll never happen."

"He's a part of you like Zangetsu, but unlike Zangetsu, he is not obliged to do as you say. In a sense, he is you."

"I-impossible!" Ichigo yelled. "I am not that-that thing!"

"What did I just say about offensive" Hiro looked up and Ichigo calmed down. "As I said, he is a part of you, your instincts, your rage. All the darkest emotions you have are him. He is you but also not you as he is independent to do whatever he wants"

"But he's always threatening to kill me."

"He's doing that to make you push harder, become stronger, in truth, he can't kill you cause if you die... So does he. Can you imagine? If you were in his place? Your very existence, depending on someone weaker than you. Someone who doesn't even listen to his basic instincts? And you could do nothing about it?"

Ichigo sat there in shock.

"The sooner you accept the fact of his existence, the sooner you gain an unimaginable power, Ichigo. I tell no lies as I say this. You can easily become a thousand times stronger than you are right now."

Ichigo didn't reply, Hiro got up and dusted his pants.

"Go home for now. Your... family is probably worried about you." Hiro advised then disappeared without a trace.

Ichigo looked down at the ground and closed his eyes, a picture Karin and Yuzu's sad and worried face popped into his mind .

Opening His eyes, he stood up. "Oi, Shinji!, I'm talking a break from training."

-line break, hours later-

Ichigo gave a satisfied groan as he dropped on his bed. These few days hr was with the Vizards was tiring.

"Ichigo!" He heard a squeaky voice exclaim and he had to give a groan of dissatisfaction.

"What is it, Kon.?" Ichigo asked even though he didn't want to know.

"Where were you man?, Everyone was so worried about you?" A small orange lion doll lands on his chest.

Ichigo looked surprised. Non was actually worried about him?

"You could have at least left me your body, do you have any idea how many times I had to-" Kon was interrupted as Ichigo thew his on the wall. For two different reasons.

1. For making him think Kon actually cared.

2. That sounded disgusting and Gay on several levels...

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered and let sleep claim him for the night.

-Line Break-

"Are you ready?" Orihime heard a female voice ask as she was packing her things.

"Yes." she turned her head to see a short girl wearing a shinigami garb a zanpatou strapped to her waist.

"Then let's go, your escorts are ready." The girl said.

"Rukia, I do not understand, why do I need escorts. I can leave my own." Orihime says.

"The only way to go to the words of the living from the soul society is the Dangai, Orihime. And the Dangai is a very dangerous." Rukia said and Orihine took her word for it.

"O-okay." Orihime nods.

Rukia exited the room and Orihime followed.

-line break-

Ichigo opened his eyes, feeling several strong spiritual pressure, not that far away.

That and his Substitute Shinigami badge on the desk began screaming.

**Hollow! **Hollow! Hollow!

Ichigo quickly got up from bed and changed into his Shinigami form and left his body on the bed in an odd fashion.

He went as fast as he could with flash step. The owners of said spiritual pressure had separated but one still remained. And Ichigo was able to tell.

This guy is the strongest one to arrive amongst the hollows. No, Arrancars. Ichigo was sure of it .

Less than thirty seconds after, Ichigo found himself on front of him.

"We meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki." said the Arrancar. Said Arrancar has short blue hair and wore white Arrancar garb with a classic Zanpatou. He also had one arm missing.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo almost growled.

-line break-

**listen up guys. I have an important announcement to make. No it will not effect any of my stories.**

**But it will effect this one. Slightly.**

**I have not watched bleach in a long time, so i WILL get a lot of things wrong. Including names and and a few scenes like this one and etc. Which is why I'm saying sorry in advance. But please! Don't hive up on this story. It'll get good.**

**...**

**Eventually...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello hello! I am back with another chapters boys and girls! And Darkverger, thank you for once again being the first one to review. Your reviews are enough to keep me from going into depression and still update weekly. All you others should learn from him! When I say this I say this on behalf of all the FFN authors.**

**"Review! It helps us write better!"**

-Line Break-

Ichigo watched the blue haired Arrancar with caution. Then smirked.

"I see that arm I cut off are still... cut off." Ichigo smirked.

"Tch. I only need one arm yo beat you, Shinigami." Grimmjow stated and disappeared.

Ichigo's eyes widened for a single moment. Then he blocked bring cut in half with the help of Zangetsu.

"Too slow." Grimmjow stated, pushing Ichigo back then kicking him in the stomach.

Air escaped Ichigo's lungs and then he was sent flying to the sky by an uppercut from the Arrancar. Ichigo quickly recovered from the blow. Then was about to charge but Grimmjow was no where to be seen. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and turned. Grimmjow's zanpatou clashed into his once more.

"Getsuga!" Ichigo roared. "Tenshou!"

A brilliant black energy with blue outlining seeped out of his giant blade and gave Ichigo the upper hand he needed to win this push of war.

"Aghh!" With one mighty battle cry Ichigo sent the blue haired Arrancar backwards. The blue energy from his blade sent Grimmjow father back by turning into a crescent slash.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow push it aside.

"You've gotten stronger since I've last fought you, Shinigami..." Grimmjow trailed with a smirk as more spirit energy got out of his entire body. "But the question is... Is it enough!?"

A tidal wave of spirit energy shot out. Grimmjow grinned. Thinking he intimidated the cherry haired man.

"Let's figure out, shall we?" Ichigo replied with a question of his own. His hand crept towards his face ready to transform. He shoved the small nervousness in the deepest and darkest part of his mind and swiped his hand across his face.

A massive force of energy came out. There was so much that or took Ichigo out of Grimmjow's field of vision. It looked like Ichigo's Getsuga but instead of blue it had a red outline.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide. This spiritual pressure he felt was not that of a weak Shinigami! It's didn't even feel like that of a Shinigami!

"Hallow spiritual pressure?" He whispered.

The hollow energy died down and Ichigo stood in the same place he was a few moments ago.

Grimmjow's eyes widened further if possible. There was a hollow mask on Ichigo's face!?

"W-what the hell?!" Grimmjow shouted but received no response.

Ichigo was about to take a step forward but he vanished via flash step.

Grimmjow held his zanpatou to block the incoming attack which he was not able to see with easily.

The loud sound of blades clashing filled the air.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo stated once more.

"Shit!" Grimmjow yelled as he was consumed by the mass of reddish black energy.

The Getsuga died down and Grimmjow was revealed panting and bloodied.

"Damn you, bastard. That was a cheap shot." Grimmjow growled then smirked. "... Doesn't matter. You caught me off guard for a second but that's the last time I let my guard down."

"Heh. It looked like you were having a hard time there Grimmjow. And I'm not even using my Bankai." Ichigo said with a smirk and Grimmjow all but growled in response.

'The real battle is just beginning.' Ichigo thought as their blades crossed once more.

-Line Break-

Hiro woke up in the middle of the night because of the sound of a robitic beeping.

He yawned and scratched his head. The beeping got slightly louder.

"I'm coming I'm coming." He muttered.

He got out of bed and to the next room that had nothing in it. Other than a computer desk. He slammed his hand on the desk and a computer keyboard appeared under his palm.

He pressed the on button under the board.

From the top center a small LED light glowed and a holographic image of a computer monitor showed "Download Complete"

His eyes widened with glee. "Yay! The final season of 'House MD' is downloaded!"

He suddenly disappeared and In a few moments Hiro appeared in front of the holographic screen once more with a bag of popcorn in his hands. He clicked on the first top file on the screen.

The video played and Hiro ate the popcorn. He groaned, hearing the noise of katana's clashing feeling a large amount of spirit energy not far from Hus current location.

"Headphones." He muttered and a pair of headphones appeared on him as he watched the American show with a smile.

_'Shouldn't we help Ichigo?' _His subconscious asked.

"He can take care of himself, if he can't beat an enemy with that low energy I'll just drag his ass back from hell and train him harder that is of course, after I beat the shit out of him." Hiro said without any concern for his berry haired apprentice.

-Line break-

Ichigo huffed and mentally cursed. 'Damn it! If I didn't gloat and finish him when my hollow powers had a longer time to last. This battle would be over by now!'

Quickly he made up his mind.

"Bankai!" He roared.

Grimmjow had to close his eyes as a flash of light quickly passed through the area. Ichigo's power increased dramatically. But he grinned nonetheless.

"Tensa Zangetsu." The light cleared.

"Finally! This is the fight I've been waiting for!" He yelled with a massive grin.

"Grind(?)! Pant-" a hand over his lips stopped him from speaking further. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked up to see another Arrancar in white garb. His hollow mask fragment was on the side of his face.

Grimmjow spit and the Arrancar took his hand away from Grimmjow's mouth. Shaking his palm to get the spit away.

"Enough. Lord Aizen's orders has been carried out. It's time for us to leave." said the newcomer.

"But Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow whined in protest but Ulquiorra didn't reply. A Garganta appeared behind them and Ulquiorra walked in.

Ichigo stood in his place with Tensa Zangetsu, ready. The reason he didn't attack was that he knew he couldn't beat them at the same time. And he was lucky cause they were about to leave.

Grimmjow growled and turned walking into the Garganta. Turning his head but not completely turning he gave Ichigo a grin.

"Till next time, Ichigo Kurosaki." The Garganta closed.

Ichigo let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Tensa Zangetsu turned back to it's Shikai form and his mask crumbled away.

He got lucky.

'But one question still remains.' Zangetsu said in his mind.

"What was Aizen's orders?" he whispered.

But still, he was lucky indeed.

-Line Break, The Next Day-

Not lucky! He was most certainly, not lucky!

Currently Hiro stood in front of Ichigo with a pissed expression. There was also a huge bump on Ichigo's head. Ichigo was also sitting on the floor with his eyes closed and head down.

They were currently in the roof of Ichigo's high school.

"You let them go I understand. But... WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET COCKY AND NOT DEFEAT AND/OR CAPTURE ONE OF THEM WHEN YOU HAD THE FUCKING CHANCE!?" He yelled.

Ichigo had to use all his will power from cowering. "S-sorry."

Hiro sighed. "Don't let it happen again. Who knows what kind of consequences that we have to face now. Listen this and listen well Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked up, he didn't know what his senpai would say now just hoped that he didn't get yelled at again.

"I.." Hiro got close to Ichigo's personal space, making the berry haired boy backing up a little. "I hate... pride. I hate it... a lot. Do the next time I see any form of overconfidence or excess pride from you... I'll cut your tiny little dick of then watch you choke on it." He backed away.

Ichigo shuddered thinking of a life without his manhood.

He wasn't able to.

"H-hai. Understood." Ichigo said and Hiro grinned. But even in the fear, Ichigo couldn't help but think.

'Can't let Senpai meet Byakuya or else who knows what might happen.' Ichigo gulped. He didn't like the elder Kuchiki. But no man should suffer the fate of his penis being cut off. Plus the choking bit.

"Ichigo!" They heard a feminine voice yell.

They turn to see Chad, Ishida, Rukia and Renji rushing towards them. All wearing their school uniform. Meaning it was lunch time and unlike Ichigo and Hiro, they hadn't skipped class today.

"Wait a second, what is Masamune doing here?" asked a curious Ishida.

"Ichigo. Orihime has been kidnapped." The female amongst them informed and Ichigo's eyes widened.

-Line Break-

**Author: *in the corner of the room. Sulking.***

**Ichigo: Don't mind him, he's just feeling incompetent again. It happens to low level writers like him time to time. It'll pass.**

**Hiro: Till then, Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got quite a good response since the last time I updated. And I have 2 good news. You see I am currently writing 3 stories st the same time, updating the sane day as well. And I use 2 days for each story(including this)**

**The names of those other two are "Alternate Story of Akihisa' and "Scars of a Life, Healings of an Eternity ll". Check them out if you are interested in the category. Now to the good news, wait for it... I'm gonna waste 3 days to write chapters for this, meaning slightly longer and slightly more detailed. And the other good news is since i use my smartphone to write chapters, I have free time to surf the internet in the cyber cafe after updating and downloading Anime/Movies, so I thought. Why not start playing Total Domination again? It's an online game I used to play...**

**Hey I said good news, I didn't mean it for you guys.**

**And the saga continues...**

-Line Break-

Ichigo starred wide eyes at his Shinigami friend.

"W-what?! When?!" He asked.

"She was on her way to the world of the living when an Arrancar ambushed her and her escorts in the Dangai." Renji explained.

"On her way? Why was she even in the Soul Society in the first place?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Rukia Renji, is it safe to speak of this with him around?" Ishida pointed out and at Hiro.

Renji and Rukia eyed Hiro for several seconds.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"I'm Hiro-"

"I don't care." Rukia took out a small device from her pocket at pointed it at Hiro. The device looked like a stick with wire attached to it. The wire Also had a small duck head figurine on it's tip.

"What? You gonna beat me up with a toy duck shrimp?" asked Hiro with a small laugh. Causing a vain mark to appear on Rukia.

"Rukia, Don't!" Ichigo exclaimed but it was already too late.

Rukia pushed a button and a small explosion happened. Smoke covered the gang.

"Gack!" Renji coughed, and the others groaned in annoyance.

The smoke cleared and Hiro stood dazed while everyone else gave Rukia a glare which passed by her.

Rukia's expression turned from sour to cheerful. "Ah, there you are Hiro, the teacher wanted you to report in her office."

Hiro blinked. "Really? Thank you, Kuchiki. Bye Ichigo, see you tomorrow!"

He jogged away.

"Was that really necessary?" Ichigo asked after he recovered.

"All he did was comment on how-" a glare from Rukia shut Renji up.

Oddly enough no one thought of how Hiro knew Rukia's name in the first since they never met.

-Line Break-

"I see." A man with messy yellow hair, and a yellow straw hat sighed as he said so. "So, Let me guess, you want to go save her?"

"That should be obvious." Chad was the one to respond.

"That it is, Chad." The straw hat man brought a paper fan to cover his face and laughed. "But there is one problem."

"What might that be, Urahara? Ichigo asked with a growl, they should be on their way already!

"I'm unsure of why Aizen captures Orihime but I am sure that she was taken to Hueco Mundo. A place where Hollow's rule supreme and their sheer number can overwhelm almost anyone..." The straw hatted man, known as Urahara trailed. "And bringing her back won't be easy you'll need a small army to say the least."

"Then the Soul Society. Maybe they could help us." Ishida suggested and everyone turned their attention to Rukia and Renji.

"Don't look at us, we need the Captain Commander's permission to even be here." Renji informed.

"I'll try to communicate with The Soul Society." Urahara stood up and walked out of the room.

"Why do I get the feeling of a bid 'NO' coming our way?" Ishida said. He didn't particularly like the thought if working with Shinigami.

"Don't jinx it, moron!" Ichigo yelled and smacked Uryu at the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for, Kurosaki?!" Uryu growled and Ichigo pulled Uryu forward by grabbing his shirt collar.

The others just shook their heads with a sigh at their incompetence.

-Line Break-

"NO!" Yamamoto bellowed.

"But old man, who knows what Aizen captured her for. It maybe something to do with the war." Ichigo protested.

"Exactly. He's using her to lure us into Hueco Mundo so he could ambush us. I am not going to deploy my forces for one person." Yamamoto said. "You are also not going."

"W-what?" asked Ichigo in disbelief.

"You are a good asset to this war against Aizen for us, Ichigo Kurosaki. Going into Hueco Mundo alone is suicide!" Yamamoto said. " Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai you are to report to you squad barracks immediately."

"But Captain Commander-" Renji began but a flash of light interrupted.

They turned to see a round portal behind them with Japanese slide Doors, the paper doors parted and two figures came out. One had black hair and black eyes, wore a scarf around his neck and a Shinigami outfit over which a Captain's Haori. The other was considerably larger than the first. He had an eye patch on and large spiked hair which had bells on the tip. He wore the same cloths as the first, minus the scarf.

The taller man had an angry scowl on his face while the shorter man had no visible expression at all.

"Brother! Captain Zaraki." Rukia exclaimed.

"They are to escort you back." Yamamoto's voice boomed behind them.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he watched Rukia and Renji walk away with them against their will while he was once again unable to do anything at the situation.

"Kisuke Urahara." Yamamoto's deep voice boomed.

The blond shopkeeper jumped at his name suddenly being called by the elder man. But quickly regained his composer.

"Yes?" He asked with little to no respect in his voice at all and a small mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You are not permitted to let Ichigo Kurosaki go into Hueco Mundo, is that clear?" said the older man.

"Yes sir." He said slightly mockingly which Yamamoto let slide.

As the TV screen in front of them that showed Yamamoto turn off. Ichigo was no longer able to hide his anger, he pounded his fist on the floor, making a sizeable dent. The new strength of his human body went unnoticed by everyone.

"Damn it!" He cursed then turned to Uryu. "This is all your fault! You jinxed it!"

"This was already to be expected of them, Ichigo. Please calm down." Chad said, trying to stop Ichigo from doing something rash.

"Yes. Ichigo, what made you think they would have actually helped? They're not like Renji or Rukia." Uryu said.

"Urahara..." Ichigo trailed.

"Right, come back here tonight at 10, I'll have the Garganta ready by then.

"But I thought..." Uryu looked shocked for a second.

"I lied." Urahara brought his fan to his face.

The three friends exited the room, about to leave for their homes.

Urahara closed the gates to his shop.

"Are you really going to let them go to Hueco Mundo?" a gruff voice asked him.

Urahara didn't seem surprised as he walked back to the main hall with the other man following.

The owner of the voice was a slightly tanned man with rectangular glasses and a mustache.

"Yes Tessai. If we're lucky they might come with Orihime and information which could be useful." Urahara explain while Tessai nodded in understanding.

-Line Break-

Ichigo entered his home. It was about 5 PM, a couple hours shy from dinner and a few more till his departure to Hueco Mundo.

"Ichi-nii! Welcome back!" Yuzu greeted.

Ichigo smiled. "When's dinner?"

"An hour or so. I just got started. Dad's at the cli-" Yuzu began but was cut off.

"Ichi-gooo!" A scream and a noise of wall cracking.

A man, face first was shown, planted on the wall.

**(Let's see that again in slo-mo)**

The scream sounded deeper, Ichigo turned his head to see a man flying towards him with a kick ready for impact. Ichigo slowly took a step back and the man missed.

The older man slowly turned his head at Ichigo in shock while also making funny faces. Ichigo was vaguely able to make out an 'Ow Are Ew?'.

The man planted slowly on the wall than slowly fell down and slowly got up.

**(Oh! Sorry, slow-mo still on XD)**

"Missed me again old man." Ichigo taunted.

The man he was referring to was his father, an a man with average height, looks but the only thing he didn't have was an average personality. His father always woke him up in the morning and greeted him by trying to kick or attack him.

"I'll be taking a bath now." Ichigo said, ignoring his father's praises. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom.

"Ichigoooo!" Kon flew and landed on Ichigo's face. "We got an intruder!"

Ichigo pried the mod soul off his face and looked inside his room then casually walked in.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Yosh." Hiro greeted but didn't look at Ichigo as he was reading one of Ichigo's manga.

"Ichigo what the hell, we got an intruder!" Kon whispered but Ichigo manhandled him.

"So how'd it go?" asked Hiro. "Saved your damsel in distress?"

"No. She's in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo muttered through greeted teeth.

Hiro looked at Ichigo for moment. "Let me guess... You asked help from the Soul Society."

"Yeah..." Ichigo sighed.

"What the heck guys! Fill me in already!" Kon demabded.

Ichigo dropped the plush toy.

"Will you help?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure. Sure. But if I'm late than go in by yourself. I'll follow later." He got up and headed for the window.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" asked Ichigo.

"Nah. I got work to do.". Hiro declined, jumping out and vanishing mid drop.

"Who the heck was that?" Kon asked, glaring.

"A friend." Ichigo muttered. And headed off to the bathroom.

-Line Break-

"I thought you weren't going to show up for a moment there." Uryu said, eyeing Ichigo.

"Sorry, fell asleep." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. He wouldn't have been later if he waited longer for Hiro.

"Let's go in." Chad said with seriousness.

"Ichigo, Chad, Uryu. What are you doing here so late?" they heard someone ask.

The gang of three looked around to find the owner of the voice.

"Down here." the voice said once more. They tilted their head down to see a black cat.

"Oh hey, Yoruichi." Ichigo greeted while the others walked in Urahara's shop.

The cat jumped on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Do what ate you doing here?" asked the cat.

"We're here for Urahara. He's gonna drop us off at Hueco Mundo." Ichigo explained.

"... If your gonna commit suicide then do it after losing your virginity." said Yoruichi.

Ichigo almost stumbled in the large hatch on the floor Uryu and Chad jumped in.

"Shut up ya pervert!... Besides. I like my virginity." Ichigo's eyes twitched as he realized what he just said.

A small flash of light distracted him for a second.

"But you'll find losing it better. Trust me." a soft sultry and seductively spoke.

A pair of black, slim hands wrap themselves around his neck. Ichigo instantly turned red hearing that and feeling something being pressed up against his back. Suddenly he struggled and was freed from the hold.

Yoruichi's nude form fell on the ground with a thud and Ichigo jumped in the large square hole on the floor.

But just as he jumped in, he was able to get a small peek at Yoruichi's privets. Conscious act or not. Ichigo shall never know.

-Line Break-

The drop lasted for a thee seconds. And Ichigo landed on his feet and looked around to spot his friends and Urahara.

"..." No one said a word as they looked up at sky. A moment after the sky broke and parted like mouth. The inside was pitch black in color.

The three male friends jumped in one after another.

"Good luck Ichigo." Urahara spoke as the Garganta began too close.

But just as it was about to finish closing. Urahara saw a glimps of something about to go in.

Hurriedly he tried to stop the unknown entity from entering. But even with flash step he was too late. The Garganta closed. Urahara narrowed his eyes, whatever that was, entered after Ichigo.

-Line Break-

"Run faster!" Ichigo yells as they climbed upwards the stair. Chad and Uryu right behind him.

"When did you get so fast?!" Uryu exclaimed.

"C'mon already! This is about to collapse!" Ichigo jumped out and Chad and Uryu jumped a few seconds after. The trapdoor to the underground secret lair caved in on itself.

All there were panting hard. Ichigo was the first to recover and took the moment to look at the surroundings. As far as his eyes could see there was nothing but an endless sea of sand. There wasn't even a single tree around.

Or hallows. Not a single one in sight. Made him wonder where they were...

He looked up and his eyes met a beautiful crescent moon. There were no stars surrounding it. Just a bright white, moon.

"How is it that I'm the one that came late but had to wait for you guys to try and find me?" They heard a familiar voice say.

Everyone's head snapped towards the voice only to see Hiro not far from then sitting in a comfy looking chair with sake in his palm. He was also looking up at the moon but spared a moment to look at the baffled rescue gang of three.

-Line Break-

**And so the fun part of the series begin. Although I feel a bit guilty for not editing the part I skipped here but I find it unnecessary to show you guys what you already know better than me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well would you look at that? A new chapter!**

-Line Break-

"W-What the hell are you doing here?!" Uryu exclaims.

"Yes, Masamune." Chad agreed but much more politely and calmly.

"Well what are doing here?" Hiro asked back.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." Ichigo said casually making the Quincy look at him with shock.

"Technically I'm the one who came first and had to wait for you." Hiro points out, standing up and the chair under him turned to the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"... Touché." Ichigo said, unable to think if anything else to say.

"I don't understand! What is he doing here?!" The annoyed Quincy asks.

"Easy, Ichigo invited me." Hiro stated, putting an arm over Ichigo's shoulder cutting Ichigo off from replying.

"Why would he invite _you?" _Uryu asked once more.

"Cause I'm his boyfriend. That's right, Ichigo is actually a girl. An ugly gir. But love is love man." Hiro huffs then turned his head to Ichigo direction, pucker up his lips and proceeded forward.

But Ichigo saw it coming. So he used his left hand and planted it on Hiro's face and pushed his back.

"Okay. Jokes aside. We must be on our way, we have a long walk ahead of us.." Hiro's face turned serious, catching everyone, even Ichigo off guard as he points behind them

Everyone turned their head and their eyes widened.

Far ahead in the distance, a large castle was visible to their eyes. Their eyes widened not because of that. But because of how far it was. It was incredible that they were even able to see it.

"Orihime is kept there? It's like a 3 day walk!" Chad exclaimed his one visible eye was as wide as rice cups.

"Yes. Which is why time is of the essence." Hiro said and walked forward.

"Wait for us, Senpai!" Ichigo went after leaving the two humans behind.

Uryu and Chad shares a confused glace and walks after.

-Line Break-

Urahara kept his eyes on the closed Garganta, deep in thought. As he thought about it, small parts of the blur became visible to his mind. Like he was sure it was a human that went in. It wasn't a Shinigami or a Hallow. A human. And judging by the physical form of the human, it wasn't anyone he knew.

"Something wrong?" He heard a voice ask, breaking him from his day dream.

He turns to see his long time friend, Yoruichi. "No, nothing of importance."

"Now we both know that's a lie." Yoruichi purred.

"You seem happier than usual... Anything I could use to blackmail anyone?" The hatted man asked, bringing his fan to cover the bottom part of his face and wiggling his eye brows... Even though knowing it wasn't visible.

"No, not really." Yoruichi sighed. "I'm beginning to wonder if Ichigo is really straight or gay."

"Now we all want to know the answer to that don't we?" Urahara asked with a smirk.

"True, but if he is gay, you better watch out. He might have a thing for you." Yoruichi spoke.

"True, I am devilishly handsome after all." Urahara says with pride then blinks in realization. "I walked right into that, didn't I?"

"More like gloated in but meh!" Yoruichi yawns and stretches like a cat. "I'll be going to bed now."

-Line Break-

The now rescue gang of four were running towards their destination. Everyone but Hiro were panting as they were out of breath. It was already established that Hiro had to go with them and also that he also had powers of his own.

Uryu collapsed and fell on the ground, still panting. Chad also stops but was able to keep his feet under him.

"Senpai!" Ichigo's yell stops Hiro who simply looked bored.

"Hn?" Hiro turned to see the sad state his friends were in.

Ichigo stops running, hands on his knees, breathing deeply.

"Tired already, we've been running 3 hours, 5 tops." He said with a raised eye brow.

"Running for countless hours may be what your used to, but not us." Uryu said, fixing his glasses while using Chad's giant body for support.

"Why are we even running? We could've been Flash Stepping in that fortress by now." Hiro questions.

"I don't do Flash Steps." Uryu said coolly, even the mere thought of using a Shinigami ability disgusted him.

"But don't Quincy have an ability similar to it?" Hiro asks confused.

Ichigo glanced at Hiro cause Hiro already knew the answer to that. In fact, Hiro should know the answer to all this mess!

"It's all my fault. I can't do anything like flash step at all." Chad states and Hiro raised his eye brow

"Bullshit!" Hiro bellowed, catching everyone off guard. "Using Extreme speed is child's play! For anyone who could control spiritual pressure."

"I've tried, I can't make it word." Chad interjects.

"It took me a simple 3 hours to learn. And with a great teacher like me, you can learn it in 3 minutes." Hiro said.

"But-

"No buts! Ichigo, Uryu! Take a break!" Hiro ordered then points at Chad. "Your coming with me!"

And the next thing Chad knew he was whisked away by the raven haired man.

Uryu sighs in annoyance. "Ichigo..."

"Yeah?" asks Ichigo then sits down on the sandy floor of Hueco Mundo,

"Hiro Masamune, who is he? Who is he really?" Uryu asked, traces of seriousness detectable in the Quincy's voice.

"... A friend." Ichigo answers, also trying not to get himself in trouble by saying anything he was not supposed to.

Uryu raised his eyebrows at the vague answer.

"Why do you call him Senpai?" The glasses wearing teen asked.

"... Its because he is. He's someone I am to trust. I will give my life if he tells me to." Ichigo said, his voice completely serious. Something few people ever brought out from him.

Uryu eyed Ichigo in shock. Ichigo really respected this man. And Ichigo doesn't respect anyone. Like anyone at all.

'Not like I have a choice.' Ichigo thought grimly.

"Back already?" Uryu asked and Ichigo turned to see Hiro, but no Chad. "Where's Chad?"

Hiro only gave a toothy smile which made both younger men feel uncomfortable.

-Line Break-

Chad blinks, Ichigo and Uryu were no where to be seen.

"Impressive, eh?"

The tall man swiftly turns to meet the smaller figure of Hiro. "Where are we? Where is Ichigo and Uryu?"

Hiro raised an eye brow, surprisingly Chad was calmer than most in the world. "Let me just teach you how to do this so we can be on our way."

Chad only nods in response.

"You see, being able to move that fast is dependent to how good the caster or user is at controlling energy. The better the control the better his or her reaction time, speed etc." Hiro explained then a white board magically appeared behind him which surprised the forever calm Chad. The board had a human like figure drawn on it.

"The selected form of energy is to be concentrated on the whole leg. And slightly more at the bottom of the feet." Hiro says, marking the lower part of the badly drawn human on the board. "It's simply more like jumping in different directions. The better the control and more spirit energy used. The faster one could become. Arrancar, Quincy and Shinigami use this but no one ever really researched it. Cause since they could already do it, why bother?"

Chad was about to speak but Hiro interrupted.

"Here is a fum fact. Though this ability is called by separate names by all three factions, it's completely based on the same principals. The three factions known as Arrancar, Quincy and Shinigami are just to proud to admit it." The specticals wearing teen shook his head in disappointment then smiled like a mad man.

Chad's eyes widen when he looks to see that the sands of Hueco Mundo no longer visible to him. Suddenly he hears an unearthly screech. It wasn't loud either. A small skeletonized bird with a hollow mask and bat wings fly by his head.

And he suddenly felt sick as realization hit him. His stomach dropped.

-Line Break-

"Seriously, where is he?" asked Ichigo, still lying on the ground accompanied by Uryu.

"He should be here by now." Hiro said looking at a 'watch' which seemed to be invisible in the eyes oh his companions.

Suddenly Chad appeared straight above Ichigo.

And falls...

"Offf!" Ichigo grunted in abdominal pain.

"My my..." Hiro covers his face. "I knew you were gay Ichigo. But doing something like this in public is... so bold!"

The reason he said such a thing was because Chad had landed on top of Ichigo in a scandalous position that can't be explained.

Chad gets off Ichigo and said Shinigami turns to his sides. Both groans in pain.

"Are you insane?" Chad asks, still recovering.

Hiro brings his left index finger to his chin and gives an innocent face, looking upwards as if thinking. Then he looks back down at the tanned man. "Hell yeah!"

'This is the man Ichigo is willing to lay his life for? I feel sorry for you Ichigo.' Uryu couldn't help but think. Luckily he was able to move out of harms way.

"Get up already, we got a long road ahead of us." Hiro ordered, it was obvious that he was the leader now. The man has shown great power in dominance for it, even though the others didn't fight much.

"Easy for you to say. Your not the one who had his balls crushed." Ichigo was able to moaned out.

"I'm pretty sure sure they were flattened instead of being crushed. But true, very true." Hiro said. Running his hand through the imaginary beard of his.

Then a childish scream catches everyone's attention.

They turn their heads(while Ichigo had to raise his) to see a small figure running not far from them. Behind the small figure were three larger ones. The first was thin. Second was fat and third was long like a worm.

The smaller figure screamed again. The child was obviously a girl. Suddenly Ichigo appears between them, punches Thin of the head, bops Fat on the head with his Zanpatou while Chad appears in front if the large worm Hollow and punches it in the head.

"Stop! Stop stop!" The little girl's voice prevented Ichigo and Chad from hitting the hollows. Taking the hood of her cloak off to reveal her face. "Why at you hurting Nel's friends."

Ichigo and Chad made a face then glanced at the each other.

"Friends?"


	8. Chapter 8

***Yawn* New chapter... Whatever.**

-Line Break-

"These guys are your friends?" asked the baffled Ichigo, letting go of the ant like Arrancar. "Weren't these guys just chasing you?"

"You were crying as well." Chad added.

"Oh that's fine... Nel's a masochist." The child, Nel explains with a sheepish smile, showing her teeth.. Well, some of them anyway.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and Chad stood motionless, Uryu stood with his glasses halfway down his nose and a look of shock plastered in his eyes while Hiro made an "O" shape with his lips and gave a weird look that made him look like a creepy pervert.

Instantly Ichigo springs into action, punching the ant Arrancar and the bigger tiki mask wearing Arrancar in the back of their. "Why are you teaching this kid words like masochist?!"

Hiro chuckled.

"She's our sister! And she deserves to know!" The Ant said.

"Why are you hitting us?!" The big Arrancar yells, crying an actual river of tears.

"Sister? You guys look nothing alike!" Ichigo exclaims

Nel starts to panic hearing Ichigo's comment. "Nel is brother and sister with Pesche and Dondochaka?!"

The older Arrancars starts to panic as well.

Uryu tries to handle the situation. "Nonono! You guys _are _family! You guys are... Identical."

Hiro gives a thumbs up which everyone ignores. Hiro sulks at being ignored.

The child's mood brightens and the 'brothers' sigh in relief.

"I'm Nel!" Nel chirps.

"I'm Dondochaka." The bog one said, smiling or not Ichigo and companions couldn't tell.

"They call me, Pesche." said the ant Arrancar, trying to sound cool.

"And that's Bawabawa!" Dondochaka says then they all struck a pose all saying together "And we are the-"

"The Four Baka gang!" Hiro yells showing an expression that one could interpret as 'dazzled'.

"No we are not!" The threesome yell.

"Hey what kind of Arrancar are you?" asked Dondochaka eyeing Ichigo closely and as he got in Ichigo's personal space, Ichigo kicked him in the face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami." Ichigo replied and the Arrancar gang of four widened their eyes, except Bawabawa who didn't have eyes.

"Uryu Ishida, Quincy." Uryu follows Ichigo's lead at introducing thy self, making the widened eyes become wider.

"Sado Yatsutaro (?), human." Chad said.

"Hiro Masamune, Masochist!" Hiro grins madly at his answer while his friends look at him oddly.

'I thought he was joking when he said he was insane.' Ichigo thought with a sweat drop.

Nel and her friends had their eyes so wide it looked slightly hurtful.

'I wanna try too!' Hiro thought.

"Ah! A shinigami/Quincy/Human/Masochist!" Nel/Pesche/Dondochaka and Nel again exclaim with panic and started to run around in circles.

All of a sudden an Earthquake tore throughout the sandy planes of Hueco Mundo.

"What is this? An Earthquake!?" Uryu exclaims, holding onto Chad so he doesn't fall down.

"Actually for an Earthquake like this to happen The Core of this place has to have a disturbance. But unlike Earth this place doesn't have a magma core then that means-" Hiro begins but Pesche interrupts.

"It's the guardian of Hueco Mundo! Runuganga!"

The sand under them rose higher and higher till everyone fell off, Nel grabbed onto Ichigo's shinigami garb. Hiro wraps his arms and legs around Uryu who was too busy screaming to notice.

Everyone fell on the ground, by far no one was hurt and Ichigo was thankful for that. He looked up at what emerged from under them.

"Let go of me already?!" Uryu yells at Hiro who still clung onto him.

"I'd say Never! But that'd be too cliché." Hiro exclaimed and Uryu winced at the closeness they were in, if either of them leaned forward then their faced would be touching... .

Ichigo ignored them as he assessed the situation.

"You shall not proceed no further!" Runuganga bellows, his giant sandy form was.

Uryu pries Hiro off him with a huff and Hiro falls on the ground with a oof!

"Two negatives make a positive! Meaning we can go further! Much further!" Even if we can't! We'll shove it deep. Deeper than anyone else. We'll keep on shoving and thrusting in! Day and night till we can't no more!" Hiro yelled with much unnecessary passion.

...

...

...

Everyone was silent, no one dared say a word. Even the sand Arrancar was shocked at the unnecessary and disgustingly perverted speech.

'How the hell does one turn an ambush into a comedy show?!' Ichigo thought, admiring his Senpai's unbelievable ability to handle the situation.

**(I'm beginning to think Ichigo has caught the insanity germ from Hiro, making him say that. XD)**

The silence lasted only for a few more seconds

"Raaaw!" The sand beast roared, sending his massive fist down, above the intruders.

Ichigo, with Nel still on him jumped away. Chad, Uryu and Hiro followed while Pesche Dondochaka and Bawabawa had to run out of harms way, all the while making them look like idiots.

"Hold on, Nel!" Ichigo yells, taking Zangetsu from his back. The cloth around the large kitchen knife like Zanpatou.

Light surrounds the blade and Ichigo swings. A crescent shaped black spirit energy raced towards the giant sand Arrancar.

Runuganga howls as his arm fell off. But moments after another sandy arm appeared.

"This is gonna take a while." Ichigo mutters.

Hiro narrowed his eyes a little, he already knows how this would end without him using his powers.

_'Let's keep the cats in the bag. Just a little longer.'_ A voice in his head said and Hiro snorted.

"Fine." He muttered.

"No! This guy is mine!" Ichigo yells st Uryu and Chad who were about to attack as well. "After all, you guys had your fun back at that underground settlement."

"But ichi-" The Quincy began but Ichigo was already gone.

"Hold on tight Nel!" Ichigo said to the laughing child who still clung onto him.

The giant sand creature swings his hands to his left, then right as Ichigo kept flash steeping around him. Suddenly Ichigo appears high above Runuganga, Zangetsu raised high above his head.

"Getsuga! Tenshou!" This time, he send a tidal wave of an attack at the guardian of Hueco Mundo.

'Now!' Hiro thought in his head his eyes flashing an otherworldly shade of purple, for a split and single moment which went unnoticed by all.

Runuganga falls on the ground. Sand clouds spread out everywhere. Ichigo dropped on the ground, Nel in his clothing so the child isn't exposed to the sand. The cloud clears and several seconds pass but Runuganga did not appear.

Nel gets out of Ichigo's grasp and ran to Pesche and Dondochaka. All three turn towards Ichigo and co.

"Bad Guys!"

-Line Break-

Nel and her idiotic gang of three were far away from Ichigo and his gang of four weirdos, sitting in a circle, discussing about them.

"Wonder what their talking about." Hiro wondered out loud.

"Wonder what you were thinking when called yourself Masochist." Uryu grumbles and Hiro shoots a glare at his fellow glases wearing teen.

"Well excuse me! You guys took all of my options!" He huffed, crossing his arm and puffing his cheeks.

'That only works if your a girl.' Ichigo and Chad thought.

"All right listen up!" Pesche exclaims. "Since you saved us the trouble known as Runuganga, technically we are indebted to you. And we will grant you one wish."

Ichigo and Uryu shared a glance thinking, seriously?

"Really. Then give us a lift to Aizen's castle." Hiro said. Already on Bawabawa's giant head.

Pesche's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Lord Aizen's fortress?! But why would you want to go there?!"

"You see, a looong time ago-." Hiro

"Aizen kidnapped our friend and we're going to save her." Uryu interrupt, frankly satisfied that he was able to finally put Hiro in his place, and if anything, Hiro's glare made him feel better.

Pesche gave a suspicious look then brightened. "Then what are we waiting for?" let's go!"

-Line Break-

They were all riding on Bawabawa, Hiro was lying on the middle with his eyes closed. Chad and Uryu were sitting, looking forward a little closer to the head of the big Hollow. Ichigo was behind, sitting. Nel was on Ichigo's head... pulling his hair and giggling.

Ichigo pulled the child Arrancar from his head, wincing as he did so. Feeling the tug on the delicate hair on his head and put her in front of Hiro.

"Is Hioo really a Masochist like Nel." Nel asks.

Hiro half opened his left eye, giving the child a smile. "Uh-huh."

Nel was silent for a second, her silence caught everyone's attention even though they didn't turn yo see what was going on.

"Nii-chan!" She jumped at him. Well intended to anyway.

The direction Nel jumped was the same direction Bawabawa was going. Only problem was that Bawabawa was moving faster.

Nel flew backwards, also doing a full 180 she landed on Ichigo's face and held onto it for dear life. Ichigo yelped as his vision turned suddenly black.

Hiro chuckled, muttering "Kawaii" and everyone did the same, minus the Kawaii part.

A few minutes later. The ground started shaking again.

"Again?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Bawabawa stopped as Runuganga appeared once more, this time, he gave off a little pissed off aura about him.

"I do not know what you have done to me Shinigami!" He bellowed and everyone had to jump away while Bawabawa slithered.

"How many times do I gave to kill this guy?!" Ichigo said, annoyed.

"Let us help this time you idiot!" Uryu yells at him.

Meanwhile, Hiro, Nel and her hollow friends appeared far away from trouble.

Everyone but Hiro blinks in confusion. How did they get so far away from Runuganga?

"Say..." Hiro began as he watched Chad's arm transform into something more while Uryu produced an odd object made of blue light which later turned out to be an Bow which shot a vast number of Arrows. "Does the so called Guardian of Hueco Mundo have a weakness?"

"Why should we tell you?" Pesche responded to which Nel and Dondochaka nodded their heads to.

"Cause you have nothing better to do." Hiro gave a look and Pesche caved.

"It's water."

Hiro uncrossed his crossed arms and put his palms beside his lips.

"Hey Ichigo! His weakness is Water!" He yelled, Nel Pesche and Dondochaka had to cover their ears because of the loudness.

"How do I get water?!" Ichigo yells back.

"Shrug!" Was the reply Hiro delivered.

Suddenly the sand underneath Runuganga glowed, and the giant sand Arrancar was encased in pure ice.

"That works too!" Hiro yelled in Ichigo's ear.

"Gah!" Ichigo fell down, clutching his ear in pain.

"What happened?" Nel, and Pesche blinks. Weren't they just far away from Ichigo?

-Line Break-

***Yawn* I'll admit it. I'm bored writing these days. Got little to no enthusiasm as little to no inspiration. I'll admit, this as well, the reason I wrote Ghostly Hero is because I wanted to... uh, how do I say this? Oh yeah. Make The Justice League feel helpless. So... Yeah... Bye...**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I have returned! With a new chapter. Before reading it I want you to know something...**

**Nah! I can't wait. I'll tell you after the chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

-Line Break-

"I feel like my ear is bleeding." Ichigo said, getting up from the ground.

"Good! You deserve it!" A feminine (not so much) voice yelled. And a sigh followed afterwards from someone else.

Ichigo let's his ears go with a huff of annoyance. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came after you of course." Renji replied. The cloak he and Rukia wore flew in the wind Ichigo failed to feel.

"Didn't the Head Captain say no? What about Captain Kuchiki and Zaraki?" Chad asks. His arm returning to it's true form.

"You see my brother and Captain Zaraki had planned this. But since they couldn't deny the Head Captain's order. He took us back to Soul Society and sent us back not long after." Rukia explained, her eyes began sparkling. "My Brother is so smart."

"She's got problems." Hiro whispered making Uryu and Chad sneak a glance at each other. Coming from him that's rich.

"He also gave us these cool cloaks." Renji said."

"Sweet. Where's mine?" Ichigo asked excitedly. But Rukia and Renji ignored him.

"Eh, what is he doing here?" Renji asked, pointing at Hiro with his finger

"Me? Oh my girlfriend invited me." Hiro slung his arm over Ichigo's shoulder and tries to kiss him again. Only to have Ichigo shove him off.

"Itsygo!" Nel cries out, Jumping on Ichigo's head.

"Care to introduce us to your friends?" Pesche asked.

They were on Bawabawa... Again. But this time they had more company. Hiro was actually sleeping again, this time giving off more lazy aura than usual. Renji and Rukia were sitting in front of Ichigo, having a conversation.

"Umm Ichigo. Why is he here? Seriously." Renji asked and Rukia nodded. Both Shinigami agreeing.

Ichigo began to panic on the inside. Uryu and Chad were nice enough to not pressure him. But Rukia sure as hell isn't. And if pestered enough. He might let something he's not supposed to slip.

"I mean even if what he said was true which I don't doubt at all. But who would want to hook up with you?" Rukia said nonchalantly. Ichigo's eye brow twitched.

"The hell is wrong with you?! No!" Ichigo almost yelled. Realizing what he had done, He clasped his mouth with his hand and sparing a glance to his Senpai. But an idea rang into his head. Faking a sigh he gave his fellow Shinigami a serious look. "He was once a Captain of the Thirteen(?) Court Guard Squad(I think I spelled it wrong)."

Renji and Rukia looked baffled and gave Ichigo a look of disbelief.

"It was a long long time ago. When Captain Yamamoto was young. I can't believe it myself but it's true." Ichigo said. Then froze where did that come from? He was going to say something else! His mouth moved against his wishes. "He even showed me his Zanpatou once."

"Captain? I truly don't believe it." Said Renji unconvinced.

"Oh it is. He's really strong as well." Ichigo continued but was interrupted.

"Not that I don't like being admired Ichigo." Hiro sat up, surprising the trio of Shinigami. "But please. Let us not fret over the past. Always concentrate on the present. For without it, the Future can not be formed. My days at the Soul Society was quite sometime ago. An ancient history if you will."

"I thought you were asleep Senpai. Gomen." Ichigo gulped, hoping not to have angered the man

'Wise words... From an insane man. What's up with that?' Uryu thought with a sigh.

"Is something troubling you Uryu?" Chad asks and said archer fixes his spectacles on his nose. Followed by a shake of his head.

"Ehhh?!He's a Shinigami? I thought Hioo Nii-chan was a-"

"Looks like were here." Hiro yawned cutting off Nel's sentence. Everyone looked surprised at that. They still had a few more kilometers left didn't they?

Bawabawa stopped and everyone got off the ell Hollow.

"Look who's back." Hiro said, pointing at the distance. Everyone turned their heads.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. How many times did they have to beat this guy?

There he was, Runuganga. In all his sandy glory, far into the distance. Doing who knows what.

"Well since we're already here. Why don't we go in?" Hiro grabbed Dondochaka by the neck and used him as pillar to crash through the large gates of Las Noches.

Dondochaka began to cry a river of tears(literally not metaphorically). "Why did you have to use my head like that!? It hurts!"

"Easy. Your head is the biggest. And has the least biggest brain." Hiro complimented.

"Thank you!" Dondochaka's crying stopped.

"Wait a minute! Why should we go with you?! We showed our gratitude and now we're leaving." Pesche said, grabbing Dondochaka and Nel, walking away.

"And what are you going to do with Runuganga? He already knows your face. So he'll hunt you down." Hiro said, wiggling his fingers and half open eyes.

Everyone takes a step back. The creepy aura they felt from Hiro increase tenfold.

For a moment Pesche had to think. It was either being captured by Runuganga and sent to Menos Forest. Or spend time with Hiro and have the level of his patience checked. Both were choices incredibly dangerous. Both physically and mentally for him.

A memory flashed in his mind. Or to be more specific, a picture of a man with pink hair, rectangle glasses. A smug look to make it look more aggravating.

Can you hurry up? The others are already gone." Hiro depanded.

Pesche looks around and finds no one. Even Dondochaka and Nel were gone. He sighes dejectedly. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Hiro says as they were already inside and catching up with Ichigo and the others.

The walk itself was quiet. Everyone half expected there to be guards around every corner. Yet there were none...

That really unsw

ettled them.

As said before. The walk was quite, minus the sound of their foot steeps. The hallway was a pure white in colour. Something that unnerved Hiro greatly, even though he didn't show it. No one said a word.

Till they reached an intersection. Four separate doorways stood in their way.

"Which way should we go?" Asked Rukia and everyone turned to Ichigo who turned to Hiro who pointed at each doorway saying "Eni Mini Maeni Moe" then turned back at his friends with a weird look. "Let's split up."

"Even I could have said that." Uryu and Renji grumbled.

"Hey, if you don't like my ideas make your own." Ichigo deadpans. Nel who was on his shoulder followed with a 'Yea!"

The two men rolled their eyes.

"We'll meet back here and go home. With Orihime." Ichigo said and dashed to the nearest door. Rukia and Renji followed afterwards. The sudden dash jumbled up everyone else's train of thought. Minus Hiro who was still picking and oblivious to the others plan.

Chad grunted and went in another doorway.

"Nel where did you go?!" Pesche yelled.

"So reckless." Uryu sighed and ran in the gate in the middle of the others. Pesche and Dondochaka, not knowing anything better to do, ran after him.

"You. Are. It." Hiro pointed at one of the doorways. "Okay guys we go this way!"

He turned around, only to meet an assload of nothing. "Eh?! Where did everyone go?!"

He ran around the place for a few minutes yelling and screaming. He stopped.

"Wait a minute, I can't stay Here for too long! Someone might be in trouble!" He yelled then looked up at the right corner of the hall, made his hands into fists then pointing his arms forward. Hiro thrusts his hip forward and backwards then ran in as well.

In the completely wrong doorway than that he selected.

"Damn it!" Uryu cursed in annoyance. He, Renji, Dondochaka and Pesche turned out to have taken the doorways that took them to the same place.

Along the way they net many Arrancars. One of them was a woman. A woman who claimed to be one of the Espadas. A Parivaron Espada. An Arrancar that was once an Espada but was afterwards taken off the ranks because of the appearance of a Stronger Arrancar. Defeating her wasn't easy. But it made the archer think to himself.

If someone that strong isn't even an Espada. Then how strong was an Espada?

The last thing he remembered he and the others left her after he defeated her. Then, why wasn't he able to feel her Spirit energy anymore?

Not long after they met another Arrancar. This one _was _an Espada. He was strong. He was the Octava(?) Espada, Szayel Apporro Granz. Somehow he was able to prevent Renji from using his Bankai.

And now they were on the run.

"Why aren't these hallways ending?!" Renji broke his chain of thoughts.

"You interrupted my monologue." Uryu grumbled.

The Hallways ended and they came out to larger room.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, not because of the damage to the place but because of the fact that.

"We're back where we started!" Pesche and Dondochaka shreaked in unison.

"Thank you captain Obvious!" Renji snapped. He was the most agitated as his full power was the only one that was hindered.

"My my my." A familiar voice arrived and everyone's eyes widen. "I told you all to rest up during the break. But nooo! You tried to escape anyway. Even through-"

The static noise Sonido filled the air. And in a single moment, a humanoid figure appeared. The man had short shoulder level pink hair. Wore a pair of rectangular glasses and a sinister grin on his face. "-I said you couldn't."

The bodies of Dondochaka and Pesche stiffen, which went ignored by all.

The man, Szayel, sighed. "You could have used the time to replenish your lost stamina. But the only thing you did was waste more of it. But silly me. I suppose that was expected of you."

"Excuse me." A tick mark appeared on Uryu's head.

"After all, creatures of your intelligence are simply suicidal. You hurtle yourselves into problems into things without even thinking and get punishes for the failures afterward. My research has showed me the only difference between humans and Shinigami is that Shinigami have more control of their spirit energy than humans." Szayel continued. "But still. You two would be quite interesting in my research for your kinds. Very interesting specimens."

That struck a nerve for Renji and Uryu. Was this guy related to Captain Kurotsuchi?

"But since you can easily outsmart my creations. I have decided to finish you off myself." Szayel purred with a smirk making Renji and Uryu hold onto their weapons. "Fornicarás, La Lujuriosa."

Both Shinigami and Quincy prepare themselves for the battle to come.

**To be continued...**

**-**Line Break-

**And let the battles begin! Yes, I know I skipped the whole Menos Forest bit. But you must understand. I don't have a Computer of my own. My friend who is also an Otaku had bleach saved in his desktop, all episodes actually. Which I spent days downloading(and converting) in a cyber cafe. Went and formatted it. I was going to watch them again for this specific story. But as they are gone. It has been really hard for me to even think about writing this. Which is why many things will be wrong in this fic. Things like names, scenes etc. I'm very passionate about writing you know. Which is why I try as hard as I can to write and publish these chapters.**

**Speaking if which. I was about to tell you something important. From now on I will update once every two weeks. With 1750+ words each chapter Monday 1-4 AM US time. That way I'll have time to update all three stories at once+one shots.**

**P.S: if any of you like Danny Phantom then read my one shots that are entitled with the words "Half Ghost"**

**The name of the stories that'll be updated are.**

**1)Alternate Story of Akihisa**

**2)Mysterious**

**3)Scars Of A Life, Healings Of An Eternity II **


End file.
